


I Was Wrong

by TheChichiSlaughterHouse



Category: One Piece
Genre: BDSM, Let the Punishment Fit the Crime, M/M, No matter what he says, Rough Sex, Sanji Loves Dicks in His Ass, Self-Indulgent, Smut, Teaching Someone to Tell the Truth, d/s dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 09:20:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheChichiSlaughterHouse/pseuds/TheChichiSlaughterHouse
Summary: Zoro gives the cook what he asks for but it's not what he needs. Sanji should be more honest. ZoroxSanji.





	I Was Wrong

**Author's Note:**

> I Was Wrong
> 
> By The Chichi Slaughter House
> 
> Warnings: ZoroxSanji, D/s overtones (no, I won’t stop), rough violent sex, verbal and physical sadism, starts off with "bottom*" Zoro but… Well. It’s _me_. Obviously it doesn’t stay that way.
> 
> Disclaimer: One Piece belongs to Eiichiro Oda.
> 
> Rating: NC-17
> 
> Initially intended to be a drabble but sprinted off out of my hands. Guess that makes this a little more public than I was going for but fuckit. If it makes you mad, it makes you mad. My Sanji craves dick in his ass 24/7, 365 days a year. Deal with it. (But also... the more people tell me they don’t like Sanji being so submissive to Zoro, the more I push in that direction. I’m fuelled by spite – remember that!)
> 
> Another one of those “let the punishment fit the crime” scenarios. Someone said on [A Rose With Thorns](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19995937) that they thought the argument was about "topping*". And, you know, it wasn’t but it got me thinking about it: how would that go? This isn’t quite so much about Sanji making Zoro mad by wanting to "top*" as _the way he said it and what he said_, which is far more important. Zoro doesn't care if Sanji wants to fuck him - he's fine with that. What he cares about is where the blame is being laid.
> 
> Also partly inspired by [a picture by my friend bean](https://twitter.com/nsfBeans/status/1148453565607927814) (NSFW), which catered to my interests even though I hadn’t mentioned them before <3
> 
> * Fandom's usage of the terms top and bottom? Not at all what they mean in a BDSM context. [Explanation/semi-rant on my twitter here](https://twitter.com/slaughterchichi/status/1161691653045936129), should you care to understand my frustration. [Further explanation with some links](https://archiveofourown.org/comments/245036086) in the comments for people still confused.
> 
> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/slaughterchichi) | [Tumblr](http://slaughterchichi.tumblr.com) | [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.social/slaughterchichi) | [Curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/slaughterchichi)

“Please!” Sanji squirmed under Zoro, tugging at his wrists even as they were held down, his face flushed hot from embarrassment and want.

The swordsman was on top of him but not inside him – in fact, he was the one inside Zoro – driving Sanji insane with need even as his cock was surrounded by warmth. He’d said he wanted this – insisted, even – but now he was regretting it with every passing moment.

It wasn’t that fucking Zoro didn’t feel good. His cock was twitching with every move of Zoro’s heat around him, growing desperate for release with each motion. But it just didn’t feel like enough, didn’t feel as good as he’d wanted.

Zoro was looking down at him with a knowing smirk, far less wound up than he was. Sanji cursed himself for being so sensitive, cursed Zoro for doing this to him. The bastard never gave him a goddamn break.

“Please, what?” The smirk twisted into a sadistic grin. Asking even though he knew exactly what it was that Sanji was begging for, making him have to fucking say it. Sanji grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

“I was wrong—”

“About what?”

“I shouldn’t have said… not to. Shouldn’t’ve complained about getting sore—” Sanji gasped as Zoro squeezed his wrists a little tighter. “I’m sorry! I want it!”

“Aah, I see. But what if I want this instead?” Smug, teasing him. Sanji knew Zoro didn’t care one way or the other, didn’t get all that much out of things this way around. Especially not like this – it wasn’t fun for the swordsman unless he was being hurt in the process, didn’t get him going.

Sanji just whined, kicking his legs out from under Zoro the little he could. His ass was tingling, throbbing with want. Why the bastard had felt the need to grope it mercilessly earlier was clear as day – he wanted Sanji to lose his temper, admit the truth. They both knew Zoro was lying, was holding his wrists so he couldn’t even try to alleviate the problem by himself.

Sanji wanted something in his ass so badly that anything would do. Even just a fingertip. Zoro stilled his hips, looking down at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Please…”

“Alright. But there better not be a next time.”

The cook nodded violently as relief washed through him, spreading his legs as wide as he could get them. He wasn’t going to refuse again, wasn’t going to be so stubborn. Not now that he was aware exactly how Zoro would prove him wrong, make sure he knew exactly what it was he really needed.

Zoro let go of a wrist, reached back behind him. Shoved a finger inside Sanji without hesitation. Just that had the cook losing it, sobbing in his throat as he came inside Zoro and trembled beneath him.

The swordsman laughed, a wicked smile coming to his face. He hadn’t finished yet, was nowhere near that point. Sanji looked up at him, biting his lip as he squeezed around Zoro’s finger. His gaze trailed down to Zoro’s erection, unable to help himself from staring. He still wanted it, still needed it inside him.

“Not enough for you, huh?” Zoro teased, wriggling his finger slightly. “You look like you’re starving.”

Sanji felt his whole face flush with shame at the comment. It wasn’t his fault he was like this – he couldn’t help it. But the swordsman was right, like usual: it wasn’t nearly enough, not even though he’d already climaxed. If anything the finger had just made the want stronger. On some level he knew Zoro could tell, had done this on purpose. He seemed to love putting Sanji in his place. Luckily, Sanji didn’t hate it himself.

“…Yes.” Voice shaking, Sanji reached his free arm to grasp Zoro’s cock, stroking it roughly as he finally tore his gaze away and stared into Zoro’s eyes. “I need it in my ass, please!” He could hear the desperation in his own tone, a little ashamed but not able to help himself now. “Give it to me—”

Zoro abruptly pushed Sanji’s hand away, getting to his feet and taking a step back as he stared down at him. Eager, the cook whimpered, raising his knees up towards his chest as he reached down to spread himself open as wide as he could with both hands. The swordsman just watched, looking like he was considering what to do. As if Sanji couldn’t tell what was on his mind.

When Zoro dropped to his knees, Sanji shivered. When he shoved inside, he screamed. This was exactly what he’d been talking about when he’d said he was going to get sore – the sex was always so rough, so violent. He was never sure how much of it he could take, though his body was always quick to adjust, quick to let him know how fucking good it felt.

Zoro’s hands grabbed the back of his knees, pushing them closer to his chest as he leaned over him and immediately started slamming forwards. Sanji couldn’t stop the noises he was making; just shuddering and trying to rock his hips back upwards to meet him. Without much preparation Zoro’s cock felt that much bigger, that much stiffer inside him. He couldn’t get enough of it.

In the back of his mind he knew it was his own fault that he got sore in the first place. It hadn’t always been so rough and ready; Zoro used to take his sweet time making sure he was prepared – it was Sanji who lost patience, rushed things along. Too desperate to have it where he wanted, too impatient to wait.

“F-Fuck…” Sanji tilted his head back as he cursed, eyes hazy from pleasure already. His cock was growing harder again with every movement, straining between his thighs. He didn’t even make a move to touch it, just gripping harder on his own ass so Zoro could go as deep as possible.

“Soon you’re only going to be able to cum if something’s in your ass,” Zoro warned, though it was clear the idea delighted him. “You alright with that?”

Sanji didn’t take even a second to think through an answer.

“I don’t… care…”

“You do this to yourself, you know.” The swordsman was looking at him with a little pity. It just made Sanji shiver in excitement. “I like taking my time with you, being gentle.” Zoro was doing the exact opposite of his words, thrusting fast and hard against Sanji’s prostate. The swordsman sighed in disappointment, though Sanji couldn't tell if it was genuine or not. “But you just don’t seem satisfied unless I do this.” The pity in his eyes turned dark, his voice matching as the pitch lowered considerably. “You love being treated like this, don’t you? Getting rammed into the floor without mercy. Fuckin’ slut.”

“Mhm!” Sanji nodded fervently, just squeezing harder onto Zoro as he tried to shove back more. It was difficult with the pace Zoro was setting; he could barely move as it was. His whole body ached from being fucked so hard, his back stinging from being smacked relentlessly against the floor. He was getting close already, his legs trembling in the swordsman’s grip. Just a little more and he was going to cum again.

“I’ll give you exactly what you want,” Zoro was growling, slowed his hips to stop Sanji reaching the edge. “But next time we’re doing it my way, got that?”

“Yes, I’m sorry!” Sanji sobbed, his fingers digging so hard into his own skin he knew he’d be bruised later. He didn’t care: sitting down was going to be hell after this anyway. “I won’t… complain!”

“You’d better not.” With that, Zoro gave another hard thrust as deep as he could get it, sending Sanji into oblivion and trembling as he came hard all over himself. He felt splatter on his cheek, dazed as he looked up at the swordsman shakily. Zoro’s expression darkened further, his tongue flicking out over his top lip. “It looks good on you.” Zoro leaned away, his hips stilling as he seemed to think. “I’m gonna add mine.”

Zoro pulled back from him violently, letting go of his legs as his cock yanked out of him. Sanji could barely groan before the swordsman had climbed up, sitting down heavily on his chest with his dick right in his face.

“Zo—”

“Keep your mouth open.” Zoro interrupted, one hand fisting into Sanji’s hair to hold him still as the other started stroking himself. “It’s not just going on your face.”

Sanji did as he said, opened his mouth a little wider. He could see the precum on the tip of Zoro’s cock, longed to lick it away but couldn’t get any closer to do so. Zoro was gripping his hair hard enough for it to hurt, though it was no match for the throbbing of his ass that made his hips feel numb. He let go of his own butt, reaching up with both arms to grasp at Zoro’s. Trying to push him closer.

He heard Zoro chuckle as he watched the swordsman’s hand move faster. He couldn’t stop staring, his tongue creeping out from his lips despite himself.

Almost as if triggered by the sight, Zoro grunted, his sperm splashing out onto Sanji’s face. As he’d promised it went over Sanji’s cheek, joining his own even as it splattered into his mouth at the same time. Sanji shuddered at the taste of it, lifting his gaze to look at the swordsman’s face. The urge to swallow was strong but he resisted; wanting Zoro to get the full view of his handiwork first.

Zoro’s eyes were closed but when he opened them he groaned low in his throat. The hand that had previously been on his cock shifted to push into Sanji’s mouth, smearing the cum up over his tongue and toward the back of his throat. Sanji murmured around Zoro’s fingers, sucking them as he looked up at him, still a little dazed and flushed from his orgasms.

“Yeah,” Zoro pushed his fingers in further, almost making Sanji gag. “This suits you better.”

Sanji didn’t respond, just continuing to suck slowly. Zoro grinned as he carefully drew his fingers back, bringing Sanji’s head closer to his hips.

“No objections, hm? Good. Now, clean me off properly.”

Sanji didn’t need to be told twice.


End file.
